<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Steinhardt Chronicles by Violetpickle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560959">The Steinhardt Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetpickle/pseuds/Violetpickle'>Violetpickle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, minor Mercedes Jones, vaguely cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetpickle/pseuds/Violetpickle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany S. Pierce, when she's not on campus; figuring out some ancient math equation that no one else could even begin to solve or honing her dance moves that people could only dream of mastering half of, she's out in the busy New York world serving people steaming cups of delicious coffee and on rare occasions tea.<br/>Santana Lopez, thanks to poor decisions by her roommate and high school friend-maybe even best friend, she's yet to decide on that though-Rachel Barry, she finds herself mostly happy in the bustling state that is New York, taking classes at NYU in hopes of making it big some day, soon, as a Celebrity Publicist, as well as getting her voice and face out there along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Barista is a Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Santana, Quinn and Rachel went to the same high school-An all girls high school<br/>San and Quinn were Cheerleaders, all 3 were in their high school glee Club together<br/>-Kurt and Brittany met at the Coffee shop that they work at together<br/>-Kurt and Blaine went to Dalton together and graduated from Dalton<br/>Kurt and Blaine were in the Warblers together<br/>-Mike and Brittany went to the same high school and now both attend NYU<br/>-Quinn goes to Yale<br/>-Santana and Rachel both go to NYU<br/>(The vaguely cannon bits will be explained and come to play within the story.)<br/>Hope you Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Britt." Came Kurt's gentle voice from across the coffee shop, he always used this tone before he was about to make his grand escape for the day. It almost mirrored a deep exhale after holding ones breath for an extended period of time.<br/>
Maybe Kurt <em>was</em> holding his own breath.<br/>
Holding his breath as he watched the clock. Watched every minute and second tick by, holding it until it was time for him to clock out and be free to roam the streets of New York, or whatever it was he did when he wasn't working side by side with Brittany S. Pierce.</p><p>It wasn't that Kurt hated the coffee shop, Brittany knew this.</p><p>Yes, more often than not she'd see him faking a smile with a customer, or pretending to be engrossed in whatever nonsense story, his words not hers, they were telling him, and yes sometimes he needed to take a few minutes in the back to pull himself together after dealing with an exceptionally irritable patron, But no he didn't hate it.<br/>
He loved his coworkers, well at the very least he loved Brittany.<br/>
The tall blonde definitely knew how to keep things fun and light hearted, while also keeping him from jumping over the counter in an attempt to strangle someone who made a fit over a coffee that cost less than ten dollars. </p><p>seriously, who has the energy to go all crazy psycho-diva asshole over a coffee that cost less than a bucket of popcorn at the movie theater?
</p><p>Brittany lifted her gaze from the table she was cleaning, the dark wood surface had gained all her attention, there was no point in doing something half-assed, that was her motto.<br/>
The café had been exhaustingly slow all day, Britt didn't mind finding ways to keep herself busy, okay maybe that was a big lie. Brittany hated slow days, and that was an understatement.</p><p>She was a dancer after-all. She loved being in motion.</p><p>She loved the hustle and bustle of a busy day, she loved getting off work and having a feeling that mirrored getting out of the dance studio. Not to mention busy days meant leaving work with hard cash in her pockets.<br/>
New Yorkers were nasty and most of them had bad attitudes, but they were amazing when it came to tips.<br/>
It was clear that Kurt didn't have that same mindset, Brittany's eyes landing on Kurt behind the counter, face glowing like he was leaving from a day at the spa instead of a <em>horribly</em> slow day at work.
</p><p>"Brittany I'm about to head out, will you be okay by yourself?" Kurt asked. His words were genuine, she could tell by the look in his eyes, it wasn't just a hollow offer. Kurt was nice like that.<br/>
But Brittany also knew, under the genuine look on his face, Kurt was hoping more than anything that she wouldn't need his help. He probably had some super gay thing planned with Blaine.</p><p>And as much as it annoyed her, watching Kurt <em>secretly</em>, or what he thought was secretly texting Blaine throughout his whole shift, she knew how sickeningly in love the two of them were.<br/>
She also could only imagine how hard it was navigating college and work, plus she would be perfectly fine by herself, it was a rare day when Brittany S. Pierce couldn't handle the shop by herself.<br/>
So of course she wouldn't ruin whatever the two of them had planned. Perhaps Brittany was a little bit jealous, though she'd never admit that to Kurt, but even if she was jealous, again which she wouldn't admit, she one hundred percent wasn't spiteful.</p><p>Brittany let her eyes dance across the nearly empty shop, there was a group of college students tucked in the back studying together, she lost track of how long they'd been occupying the booth in the back.<br/>
Which was rare because Britt was a math genius.<br/>
It wasn't like they were loitering though, one of them would make their way for a new round of coffees every now and then. It was kind of cute, the small huddle of friends cramming for their exams, It was cute but she wasn't envious.</p><p>The only other customers were a couple, or what she assumed was a couple, they seemed too flirty and touchy to just be friends. And maybe Brittany was a little envious of them.</p><p>Britt wanted someone she could take out on cute cheesy coffee dates, maybe it didn't sound romantic, seeing as she was a barista and basically spent half her time surrounded by coffee, but it was true.<br/>
Somewhere inside she longed to sit down with a cute girl, or guy, and just laugh over stupid things, with small touches, and steaming coffee between the two of them.</p><p>It wasn't like her love life was nonexistent, okay maybe her love life <em>was</em> nonexistent, but her dating life was definitely existent.<br/>
She was a catch, no one could deny her that, but she didn't want silly hookups and just sex, despite what her current college track record would show. She wanted something like Kurt had with Blaine, true love.<br/>
Brittany wanted someone she could confide in, someone that she knew wanted more than just her body or just free coffee, someone she knew she could see herself with and someone who saw themselves with her for years to come.<br/>
</p><p>"Britt?" Kurt asked, a small note of irritation but also concern in his voice.</p><p>Brittany blinked, a shy smile making its way to her lips, she wasn't sure how long she zoned out. Sometimes it just happened, she couldn't help but get wrapped up in her desire for love, picturing herself with a <em>faceless</em> someone in a romantic love filled setting.</p><p>She shook her head, her ponytail tickling the back of her neck from where it poked out of her black baseball cap, "I'll be fine Kurt, I didn't earn assistant manager position from just dumb luck." She winked, hoping he would ignore her minor lapse in concentration, hoping he wouldn't ask where her mind always went when she zoned out.</p><p>Kurt grinned, and she knew she got what she hoped for; there would be no questions asked.<br/>
He chuckled and gave her a one shoulder shrug, "I don't even know how someone gets to be assistant manager after only working somewhere for not even a year".</p><p>Brittany shrugged back, a smile spreading across her own freckled face "What can I say, I'm a people pleaser."</p><p>Kurt nodded, because if there was one thing he knew about Brittany, one thing for certain, other than the fact that she was a Unicorn or a 'Bi-corn' as she put it when she found out he was gay (which was why the both of them had matching rainbow unicorn buttons attached to their aprons), it was that his Coworker, technically boss, Brittany S. Pierce, was most definitely a people pleaser.</p><p>Brittany had way more patience than Kurt thought was even possible; she never needed to take a minute in the back after dealing with particularly sensitive customers, her smiles were always genuine even when he knew she was having a bad day and she got along well with everyone that worked at the café.<br/>
That also explained why she brought in the most tips and why all their coworkers respected her. Yes, even Kurt himself.</p><p>"Make sure to hang up your Apron if you're leaving it here!" Britt called as Kurt headed back to the break room to clock out.</p><p>Brittany looked at the clock before resuming her cleaning duties. It wasn't like Kurt was leaving her to fend for herself for too long, it was already 4 in the afternoon and there was only two hours before she had to close up shop.<br/>
The café was more of a hot spot for college students, what coffee shop wasn't, college students basically ran on caffeine. If they could inject it into their veins and survive they would.<br/>
Especially when exams were barreling down on them, plus it was only a block from NYU and a few blocks from NYADA.</p><p>So as a college hot spot and as a place where most of the employees part timed as college students and barista, with the exception of a few, like Brittany-she full timed as a Barista/Assistant Manager and full timed as a college student-the café modified it's hours when it was peak exam time by closing earlier to accommodate for it's employees.<br/>
If it was any other shop Brittany probably wouldn't have been so eager to be an assistant manager, but the owner respected and understood the needs that came with being a full time college student.<br/>
College kids needed jobs, but college kids also needed to focus on their academics, plus who really needed coffee after 6pm? And the people who did could find another coffee shop.</p><p>Brittany technically didn't need this job, she didn't need any job, at least not yet.<br/>
As much as she hated math, well she didn't hate math, she just hated how much responsibility came caving in on her as soon as MIT and everyone else found out she was a genius. The SATs really are cursed.<br/>
What she didn't know, not at first, was how much Colleges and Universities would bend over backwards to have a super genius at their school. It was like she was some kind of trophy.</p><p>She spent a few months at MIT, but as soon as she got her diploma and had technically graduated from high school, she knew she couldn't do it anymore. She knew she didn't want to be stuck as someone's math monkey.<br/>
Brittany loved to dance, more than anything.<br/>
So when she found out NYU would basically give her a full ride, plus she could take dance classes, while taking math courses and partially being a math consultant, she most definitely jumped at the opportunity.</p><p>Sure, she graduated a year late, but if she had graduated with her respective class she wouldn't have found out she was a genius, she wouldn't have even known what she wanted to do after high school.<br/>
The small hiccup with MIT wasn't exactly fun or enjoyable, but it opened her up to a lot more offers from other Universities, offers that meant she could Major in dance while also pleasing her math colleagues. <em>Her math colleagues</em>, that still sounded weird to her.<br/>
After all Brittany S. Pierce is still a people pleaser, even if sometimes she has to put herself first.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? It's only a couple hours?" Kurt's voice cut through her thoughts once more, these thoughts were a lot less melodramatic though, so even if he asked what she was thinking about she would feel no sense of embarrassment.</p><p>Brittany grinned, Kurt was bundled up from head to toe; winter boots where his work shoes used to be, hands clad in leather gloves, a fancy scarf wrapped so tightly she wasn't sure how oxygen was entering his body, a fuzzy sweater barely noticeable underneath his long wool coat and black fuzzy earmuffs nestled neatly on his head.<br/>
He had to be joking, he looked far too warm and far too ready to take on the elements of the harsh New York winter, there was no way he would take off all his layers if Brittany actually asked him to stay.</p><p>But it was still sweet, he may hate the coffee shop most days and most of the customers. but she knew Kurt didn't hater her.</p><p>Britt set the rag on the table, wiping her hands on her apron, she walked over until she was standing right in front of him. She wiped some imaginary lent from his shoulder before pulling him into a hug.<br/>
"Kurt seriously go home, go be with Blaine. Like you said it's only a couple hours, I'll be okay."</p><p>Kurt let out a laugh, well more so an exhale through his nose that resembled the essence of a laugh "Britt you're the best."<br/>
He didn't know how the two of them got so close in such a short time, but he liked it, maybe because they both resided somewhere on the gay spectrum.<br/>
Maybe it was because they were so close in age? Maybe because Brittany was so sweet and understanding or maybe because even though Brittany wasn't conventionally smart Kurt didn't even think once to mock or make fun of her for it. Maybe it was a little bit of all those things wrapped not so neatly into one.</p><p>She pulled away from him, her blue eyes twinkling "I know." she chuckled, giving him a nudge in the side. "Now go. Be safe and stay warm, it's practically impossible to see farther than a few feet in front of you with the snowfall."</p><p>Now, with a small shiver that ran through her body, caused by the gust of wind that came in as Kurt exited the café, Brittany watched his retreating form until it was lost in the icy blue fog that settled on the city.<br/>
Of course she was sad to see him go, he spent most of today on his phone and she spent most of her day finding small tasks to do around the shop, but it was still nice to have company.</p><p>The students in the back didn't count and neither did the couple that had long finished their coffees or at the very least their drinks were most definitely lukewarm by now if not cold.<br/>
Her fellow college students were just zombies running on one cup of coffee to the next and the couple was probably just seeing how long they could keep shelter in the warmth of the café, not to mention she'd certainly be making herself a third wheel if she tried to talk to them.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes at herself, why was she being so emotional, for a second she almost mistook herself for a drama major. She crinkled her nose at the thought before walking back over to the table she was previously cleaning. She'd finish it off then move on to cleaning the rest of the unoccupied tables.</p><p>She let herself feel the beat of the music that filled the coffee shop. Nothing big, just an added sway to her hips or an extra bounce in her step while letting her shoulders bounce and shimmy.<br/>
As much as she'd love to break out into a full dance routine it really wasn't the place for that, not to mention the playlist was kind of bland compared to her own.</p><p>Britt let part of herself be taken by the music. She knocked down an hour and now there was only another hour left.<br/>
She tried to keep herself from looking at the clock or looking at the door, not sure which was more agonizing. Somewhere along the way the couple had left and now it was just her and the gang of studying zombies.</p><p>And zombies they were.<br/>
Zombies ready for their final coffee fill, that is unless they took some to go. It was a group of 3 boys and 2 girls, one of the boys was half standing, seeming to be taking everyone's orders.<br/>
Brittany smiled, to nobody but herself, she finally had something to do besides giving tentative care to hard wood tables.<br/>
Tables that weren't actually dirty because the few customers that passed through the shop were civil and well mannered.</p><p>Brittany set her rag down on the table.<br/>
Walking through the swing door that separated employee from customer. "Just one moment, sorry" She said in such a sweet voice, if Kurt was still there he'd probably make a gagging noise. He's done it before.<br/>
After ridding her hands of chemical cleaner, and whatever else came with cleaning tables, she moved to the register to give her customer nothing but her full attention.
It was the same order for the fifth time, maybe the group was too brain dead to think of anything else.</p><p><em>Keep it simple stupid</em>, Britt thought to herself.</p><p>"I'll bring those to your table for you." She smiled after the drinks were paid for.<br/>
Watching the males retreating form she truly didn't understand how people could consume so many cups in one day.<br/>
Sure, not everyone was a genius like her, so not everyone could easily calculate all the caffeine and sugar they were consuming. But at the very least couldn't they feel that their bodies were about to explode? Maybe not their whole bodies, just their heart.</p><p>Brittany pouted while she swiftly made the group of drinks, she always said heart attacks were from loving too much, but clearly hearts bursting was from drinking way too much coffee. That was just sad.</p><p>Maybe one day she'd have someone to love, truly and completely love, and maybe she'd have a heart attack from loving too much, Britt thought to herself as she walked the drinks over to the table.</p><p>She wasn't sure how much work or studying this group could actually be getting done, but at least they gave her a vague sense of company.<br/>
The five college kids let out a chorus of mumbled 'Thank You's, only proving her point even more that they were zombies.
If they were in a band it'd be the worst band in history, but at least it'd be entertaining in some form or another.<br/>
Brittany bit her lip as she turned her back to them, trying to keep from giggling at the picture that ran through her mind.<br/>
Zombies definitely shouldn't make music or be in a band.</p><p>The sudden gust of wind entering the shop alerted only her of a new customer, the college zombies were too engrossed in full cups of coffee to notice any change in their surroundings.<br/>
Plus there was no bells or weird chimes above the door, because on busy days that could prove to be annoying. Nagging customers didn't mix well with that kind of thing.</p><p>A smile naturally curled her lips, "Welcome in!" She chimed before her eyes even landed on the new comer.
Her eyes settling on the female that made her way towards the counter only proved to make Brittany's smile grow.</p><p>
  <em>It was her.</em>
</p><p>Brittany did believe in soul mates and maybe that was cynical or delusional, but she just did.<br/>
This woman; Caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes that definitely hid way to so many emotions, the parts of her cheeks and nose that were visible from the scarf that was wrapped around her face were painted a harsh red, most likely from the biting winds, and glossy ebony hair that fell freely in messy partial curls.</p><p>Brittany felt it was foolish that she wasn't wearing a hat, she had to be cold or beyond that, especially because her hands were stuffed deep into her puffy black jacket and her shoulders were practically scrunched up to her ears.</p><p>The woman seemed to move in slow motion, every step seeming to take several heart beats. Or maybe the agony of a slow day at the coffee shop was finally getting to her.<br/>
No Brittany wasn't crazy, this wasn't some complete stranger she was ogling, she knew this young woman, well she knew <em>of</em> her.</p><p>She didn't know her name, because this wasn't Starbucks. People were given numbers and when your number was called out you got your coffee. Besides, what psycho place takes names upon ordering, names are hard to spell or what if someone gives the wrong name as some kind of dumb prank?<br/>
So no, Brittany didn't know here name, despite the countless times she'd come into the coffee shop.<br/>
Countless for people who weren't math geniuses, of course Brittany knew how many times this Carmel skinned goddess entered the shop. She knew because she was a math genius and because she absolutely knew this was her soulmate, even if she didn't know her name.<br/>
And even if she didn't know exactly what her favorite coffee order was, because this woman had crazy taste, it was never the same order.</p><p>What Brittany did know is that she went to NYU.</p><p>Of course she knew that, because if there was a goddess that went to your university you'd know it too.<br/>
She also knew, like mentioned before, this was her soulmate. She knew because when she pictured herself on some cheesy date it wasn't actually with some blurry faceless figure, it was with this woman.</p><p>
<em>Of course</em> it was her, wasn't that how soulmates worked?</p><p>
If she wasn't Brittany's soulmate then why could Brittany picture it so clearly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tongue Like Hot Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things don't always go how she want's them too, especially working at a Coffee Shop, but that doesn't always mean things will end badly. Brittany and Santana have their first true interaction, and Brittany realizes she's known her name all along.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if this is going to be a slowburn or not<br/>-lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany's unnamed goddess <em>finally</em> reached the counter, well finally in Britt's eyes, because she still swore the woman was walking in slow motion. Every movement dramatic and with purpose.<br/>
Dark irises immediately making their way past where the blonde was standing, she always studied the menu before offering a greeting. Britt wasn't sure if it was because she didn't like anything she previously tried or maybe it was simply because she  was adamant on trying just about every drink on the menu.</p><p>The dark haired beauty let a more than noticeable shiver rack through her body before pulling her shoulders to a more relaxed position, and Brittany would be lying if she said it wasn't both cute and endearing. New York winters were definitely nothing to be taken lightly and if they weren't strangers, more so if she knew the gesture would be taken positively, she most definitely would wrap her arms around the shorter woman in attempt to bring back all the warmth in her body.</p><p>"Hi." came the raspy greeting, muffled slightly only by the scarf that still remained wrapped around her face.</p><p>Even muffled Brittany could tell there was something off in the way she spoke, her usually silky smooth was replaced by something else, something that made it feel like her words caught in her throat, something that transformed the dark sensual rasp in her voice into something more...pathetic, was really the only word that came to mind, despite the way the brunette seemed to resonate with energy that was for from it.<br/>
Energy that screamed someone who liked to make an entrance and probably left necks snapping left and right when she walked down a hallway or sidewalk. </p><p>She was bundled up from head to toe, well not really from head to toe, Britt still couldn't help but wonder why she didn't bring a hat, but that's besides the point.<br/>
Even bundled up she had a presence about herself, like she definitely knew just how awesome she was.<br/>
She knew and even if other people couldn't see how awesome she was the brunette knew this herself, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>But Brittany <em>did</em> think she was awesome. Even if they didn't really know each other. Britt didn't need to be shown or taught, she didn't need to be, but she wanted to be. </p><p><em>This was definitely her soulmate</em>, Brittany thought to herself once more.</p><p>Brittany still found herself smiling, hoping she didn't look like a weirdo, she was going for friendly not creepy.
"Hey, I'm Brittany. What can I get you today?" She asked, fighting off the urge to roll her eyes at herself.<br/>
She was wearing a name tag and there was no doubt in her mind that the woman in front of her could read.</p><p>Perhaps she was thinking the same thing, because Britt watched as those deep unreadable eyes slowly made their way to her name tag, perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowing together.</p><p>There was a long silence, or maybe it wasn't long, maybe this woman was truly a goddess or some kind of wizard. A wizard that was manipulating time, a time wizard. Making every second feel like an eternity, but not the good kind, the bad kind that made every inhale and exhale feel deafeningly loud in Brittany's ears. Maybe holding her breath would be less torture.</p><p>"Sorry." Came her voice again, she rubbed at her eyes using the entirety of her hand, four fingers and palm meeting in the middle at the bridge of her nose. She rolled her eyes, but Brittany could tell it wasn't because she was annoyed, maybe more so as a means to refocus them.<br/>
"I go by Santana," She offered her name after pulling her scarf down, revealing deeply flushed cheeks and a slightly pink nose.</p><p>Brittany rolled the name around in her head for a minute, <em>Santana.</em></p><p>"I've been here a few times." Santana continued, and Brittany bit her lip to keep them from forming a goofy smile, because a few times was an understatement.<br/>
As a certified genius Britt knew that Santana had entered the café more times than fingers on both her hands combined, sure she only had ten fingers, but ten was definitely more than a few.<br/>
Though, this also made Brittany realize that perhaps this name exchange was long overdue.</p><p>As she continued to let the name, Santana, play through her head some more it didn't feel so foreign. Maybe she had heard the name before?</p><p>They both went to NYU, that was a fact.</p><p>Santana, Santana, Santana...<br/>
She could hear the name so clearly in her mind and it began to click, images of not long ago coming to play in her mind:</p><p>
  <em>Brittany couldn't really recall how she got invited to the party, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was dating, more so just making out with one of the Fraternity council members.<br/>
She wasn't really complaining though, because it meant alcohol and she loved to party just as much as the next Frat boy, okay maybe that's an overstatement. A very big overstatement, because unlike Frat boys Brittany was very aware of, and unwelcome to, the idea of getting alcohol poisoning.<br/>
Plus there was that time in high school when she threw up on one of the girls in her dance class, and that definitely wasn't fun (Always drink responsibly).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another thing she didn't really understand was why there was a party being thrown to 'celebrate mid-terms' as her hook-up buddy put it, but Frat boys, well college boys in general, weren't that smart. So Brittany just shrugged her shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was sitting outside, there was a gentle breeze that kept blowing her hair into her mouth, which she didn't mind because her hair tasted nice.<br/>
She was sitting on a chair on the back porch, head tilted up towards the stars.<br/>
She wasn't a fan of getting sloppy drunk especially because she knew that usually resulted in her being left in nothing but her bra and panties.<br/>
So she watched nothing in particular, waiting for her blood alcohol level to be closer to a mere buzz than it was to alcohol poisoning, there was no better place because all the heavy drinking was going on inside.
No one forcing shots or red solo cups into her hand out here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Brittany isn't saying Santana is a sloppy drunk and she's not saying she isn't, because she hardly knew the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What she could say is that Santana definitely knew how to make herself the life of a party, because while Britt sat on her uncomfortable chair outside, it wasn't long before she heard the shouting. It started as incoherent noise, but soon turned into what could only be defined as a partial stadium of chanting, and they all were chanting one thing; Santana, in repetition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And of course that grabbed the blonde's attention, she was trying to sober up but that didn't mean she wasn't curious.<br/>
She wasn't sure what she expected to walk in on, but the shouts were truly deafening, drunken college students really did know how to make themselves be one needle drop away from being a noise complaint.<br/>
Brittany shimmied her way through the crowd until her eyes were cast upon dark locks of hair, they reigned down like shiny messy curtains while the girl chugged beer from a funnel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was definitely impressive, almost mesmerizing, even if she couldn't see her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the girl, Santana, moved to taking body shots, and Brittany couldn't help but pull at her bottom lip as she watched, it was like a work of art.<br/>
She could tell it wasn't her first time. Watching Santana's tongue run across the girls abs made something in Brittany's own stomach go tight and a shiver run through her spine.<br/>
But that feeling was short lived as she watched Santana move to sloppily make out with the girl she had just taken body shots from.</em>
</p><p>Brittany opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized they were closed, not only were her eyes closed but she was pretty sure that she missed whatever else Santana had said to her.<br/>
The current Santana that is, not the drunken one that lived in her memory, because she was certain the drunken memory Santana didn't even know she existed.</p><p>Her face was unreadable, lips pressed in a firm line with one eyebrow slightly perked, Brittany wasn't sure if she was mad.<br/>
Although why wouldn't she be mad, Britt had completely zoned out, she was supposed to be working, supposed to be making whatever it was Santana asked for, instead her stupid mind was making her zone out again.<br/>
Apparently unbearably slow days meant her mind was left to easily wonder.</p><p>Brittany cleared her throat awkwardly "I'm so sorry." She said cautiously.</p><p>Santana narrowed her eyes, head tilting a bit "Oh kay..." She let out a tight exhale, "I was going to order something caffeinated, but I've basically run myself into the ground studying for exams, so I guess I'll just take a hot chocolate."</p><p>Brittany nodded and hummed softly, she felt warm, maybe it was because she was nervous or because things between her and Santana felt awkward now.<br/>
It's not like they were close before, but now she felt even farther away from the brunette, she was used to zoning out when it came to Kurt, but not customers, especially not Santana. She was always hyper aware of her presences when she came into the coffee shop. </p><p>So how could she just let herself zone out like that.</p><p>Brittany shook her head as Santana pulled her wallet from her pocket "It's on the house, it'll only be a moment." She offered a small smile before turning her back to her.</p><p>Santana let out something that sounded like a mix between a scoff and a snort "Is that a pity gift to show you aren't entirely incompetent at your job?" She asked.</p><p>And maybe that was a little harsh because Santana knew Brittany was amazing at her job. Like <em>amazing</em> amazing, not just casually amazing. Santana never really saw herself get attached to one coffee shop or another, but there was something about this blonde haired barista that always had her coming back for more.</p><p>She wasn't the biggest fan of coffee, she didn't really like the taste, but energy drinks were a hard no because they made her so jittery she was sure she would vibrate into another dimension.<br/>
So as a college student she had to find some way to get her caffeine fill.</p><p>Sometime during the start of studying for mid-terms and now, Santana found this being her regular spot. Between coffee being somewhat bearable and this tall blonde haired barista with the crystalline ocean blue eyes, how could it not be?<br/>
Well, as regular as needing coffee was, because she definitely wasn't a daily drinker. Coffee still tasted just bad enough to where she only needed it as a pick me up during extremely rough days and study cram sessions.</p><p>Now, all that being said, just because Brittany, the barista that Santana long knew the name of, was extremely cute and kind and funny (and Santana could probably continue listing off positive things about her), just because Brittany was all these things didn't' mean Santana wasn't still annoyed.</p><p><em>Maybe</em> she was annoyed because standing here now made her feel like she had read Brittany completely wrong, it wouldn't be the first time, because college women were weird like that.<br/>
<em>Maybe</em>she had read their exchanges wrong, maybe there was nothing in the way that Brittany seemed to perk up like a golden retriever when she saw her.<br/>
<em>Maybe</em> there was nothing in the way that Santana wasn't sure if Brittany's cheeks hurt so much from smiling so big after their conversations.
</p><p>Brittany nibbled at her bottom lip, feeling her shoulders tense up, she usually didn't care what people said to her.<br/>
Snide customers were one of the few things she could handle, Underhanded remarks made by caffeine addicts rolled off her back without a second thought.<br/>
But this wasn't just some customer. This was Santana, who she was certain was her soulmate, at least a few minutes ago she was certain of this.</p><p>But, if Santana was her soulmate how could she have completely zoned out on her? Well she Zoned out on Santana to think about Santana, so did it technically count?<br/>
Britt wanted to turn around and see if Santana was mad at her, because if Santana was mad at her than yes, technically it did count.</p><p>After all She was a people pleaser, she never let a person leave the café unhappy, but how could she make sure Santana didn't leave unhappy?</p><p>Brittany finished up the drink, a simple hot chocolate.<br/>
That definitely was one amazing thing that came with living in a place with harsh winters. There was an amplitude of opportunity to down so many hot chocolates that could leave a person chocolate wasted.</p><p>"We have special peppermint marshmallows or I can just do the regular for you." Britt spoke as she turned back to face Santana, though now she found it hard to make contact with those dark sensual eyes, finding her own eyes locked on the cup in her hand.</p><p>Santana let out a sigh, well it was more of a huff, it definitely carried more irritation than that of a sigh. "Look, I'm a bitch. It's nothing personal." She spoke softly, she could tell Brittany was avoiding looking at her, and really she couldn't blame her, sometimes Santana acted on instinct and her instinct more often than not was to be bitchy.</p><p>Patience wasn't always her strong suit, she knew enough to admit that. People weren't her strong suit either, but that felt justifiable.<br/>
More importantly, patience definitely wasn't her strong suit when exams were in full swing and she was sleeping no more than a couple hours between the past 48 hours of basically just non-stop studying.</p><p>Brittany couldn't really tell if Santana was apologizing, it had the vague sense of an apology, though the brunette really didn't have anything to apologize for.<br/>
It was Britt who had treated Santana like she wasn't there at all. But hearing this, attempted, apology made something small and warm settle in her stomach so she lifted her blue eyes and offered her a smile, "peppermint or regular?" She asked, once again referencing the marshmallows.</p><p>Santana gave half a shrug "I guess peppermint wouldn't hurt." She offered Brittany a smile in return, her soft rose colored cheeks rounding out with the motion.</p><p>Britt nodded, topping off her drink with a generous amount of the green and red speckled treats.<br/>
"Stay warm out there." She offered softly as she held out the cup. "And maybe take a break from studying every now and then, you wouldn't want to end up as a zombie." she chuckled, nodding her head towards the group of college students that were still huddled in the back.</p><p>Santana let her eyes fall on the group in the back, her face taking on a mix between pity and disgust, "I think it's too late for me." She admitted, taking the drink that was being offered to her.</p><p>A simple gesture that was impossible to keep their fingers from brushing, Santana's glad in striking maroon leather gloves, and Brittany's.</p><p>Santana took a careful sip from her cup as she turned swiftly on the heels of her boots, turning her head so she could just barely see blonde hair from the corner of her eye, "Don't be scared to kick them out when closing time comes." She sent a wink over her shoulder before leaving Brittany once again alone with the pack of study zombies.</p><p>Brittany watched the door for a minute, maybe silently hoping Santana would come back, even though she had no real reason to.<br/>
She truly was a mystery, it was no doubt that she was a spit fire with a sharp tongue, but that didn't make Britt feel any less drawn to her.<br/>
If anything it made her more curious, she wanted to see all the sides that Santana had to offer, and maybe that was still possible because they seemed to be back on level terms.</p><p>She pulled her eyes from the door, like it truly took all her strength to move her focus from where the caramel colored goddess with a tongue like hot ice had just disappeared from.<br/>
She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall, she had just under 20 minutes left, then she could go home, but more than anything she felt the desire to call Kurt.<br/>
She knew he was probably busy with Blaine, but she didn't really have anyone else to talk about with things like this. Sure, she probably could talk to Mike, but he wasn't a unicorn, so he wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand.</p><p>Now all Brittany had to do was keep her mind busy for the next 20 minutes, keep her mind off of Santana, keep her mind distracted until she could hopefully rant to Kurt, because if she couldn't find a way to relieve her mind of the interaction she just had there was no way she'd be able to focus on anything else for the next hours to come once she got off work.</p><p>She took a deep breath, and then another before moving to the table she had long abandoned. She'd leave the students in the back alone for now, feeling no need to disturb them until closing drew closer.<br/>
Britt managed to get the rest of the tables cleaned up, except for the one that was still occupied, and there was now five minutes until closing.<br/>
She knew there would be no need to bother them as she watched them pack up their laptops, notebooks and whatever other junk was littered across the table.</p><p>Once the students were finally gone, after getting a final round of coffees to go (plus giving a more than generous tip), it was just Brittany alone to close up and clean up.<br/>
She stretched, a dramatic stretch that started with her standing on her tip-toes and reaching towards the lights that hung high from the ceiling. She doesn't know if she could get used to slow days, but managing to still make it out of today with a sizable tip was definitely a pro.</p><p>Brittany made quick work to lock the door before pulling her phone from her apron pocket.<br/>
She crossed her fingers with one hand, while holding her phone to her ear with the other, she really needed Kurt to pick up. It was rare when she actually opted out of texting to call someone, but this was majorly one of those times.<br/>
She didn't know if she could survive the anticipation that settled with every sent text message, waiting for the response to come in.</p><p>Her goal was to talk to Kurt about Santana while finishing her final duties as a closing manager. Technically she was an assistant manager, by name, but in practice she had all the training and credibility of a manager.<br/>
There were a few dial tones before Brittany heard the click that meant Kurt wasn't too busy for her and she quickly exhaled the breath she was holding in anticipation.
</p><p>"Her name's Santana!" Brittany blurted out, now that she had a hold of her coworker and friend.</p><p>"Hello to you too Britt...and who's name is what now?" He asked, obviously completely lost.<br/>
If it was anyone else he might be a little irritated, but this was just Brittany, when she needed to get something off her mind sometimes she just let it out, no filter and no true conversation structure.</p><p>Brittany sighed, long and irritated, like she was speaking basic addition to an Aerospace Engineer.<br/>
"The girl! The one who always looks like she might punch someone when the shop is too busy, shiny dark hair that looks unbelievably soft..." Brittany rolled her eyes, "The one who you always say I'm drooling over...her! Her name is Santana."</p><p>Kurt was silent for a long minute and she wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to remember exactly who she was describing, or maybe he got distracted thinking about how soft Santana's hair was. Because sometimes Britt definitely found herself wondering just how soft hair really could be.</p><p>"Ooohh, Brittany you mean the one with the pouty lips and more times than not is wearing strikingly red lipstick!" He chuckled, and she could only imagine that he was also shaking his head "No Britt, she'd totally eat you up."</p><p>Brittany rolled her head around, glancing up at the ceiling "Kurt she's not a monster, she's my soulmate."</p><p>"You don't even know her...I can't say she's not your soulmate, but it's more realistic that you just have a crush on her. I'm not against it Brittany, you deserve to be happy. But don't get ahead of yourself, at least try and get to know her more first."</p><p>Brittany groaned as she continued her final tasks before she could lock up the shop and leave. "I don't know what to do Kurt." she admitted.</p><p>She was so used to hook-ups and things that didn't really mean anything since she got to college (sex and make out sessions), plus she had yet to seriously be in a relationship with a girl. Her only real relationships, well as real as high school relationships that didn't last longer than a few months could be, were with guys. All the girls in high school just wanted to experiment or just wanted to feel something because their boyfriends were inexperienced.</p><p>Kurt hummed, soft and sympathetic, "You said you've seen her in the dorms...at NYU....why not start there, Britt?"</p><p>She could tell she was losing him, Brittany wasn't conventionally smart but she could definitely read people, even over the phone.<br/>
Kurt and Blaine were doing something gay and he wanted to get back to it, Britt could tell. "Thanks Kurt, I'll think about it." she spoke before quickly hanging up.</p><p>She nodded to herself, his plan wasn't entirely terrible, it was better than the plan she had.<br/>
Which was just waiting around until Santana came back into the café for another mystery drink. Brittany thought about how the brunette never got the same drink twice, maybe that meant she hated commitment?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Britt was chasing after something she couldn't have, someone who didn't commit?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was going to make this a OneShot, but I got carried away. Sorry there wasn't really Brittana interactions in this first part, but we're building to it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>